Sasukes Inner Hollow
by dakotawardhaugh
Summary: Sasuke has dna from all the 13 guard squad captains and maddara he is badass from the beginning and gets more powerfull please let me know what you think


Sasukes Inner Hollow

By: Dakota N. Wardhaugh

Kisuke Urahara an Ex Captain of the 12th squad was banished to the shinobi world for awful experiments but before he left he took DNA from all the captains of the 13 guard squads. First was Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the captain of Squad 1 and Head Captain of the Gotei 13. Second is Suì-Fēng the captain of Squad 2 and also the current Commander in Chief of The Secret Remote Squad. Third is Shūsuke Amagai the captain of Squad 3. Fourth is Retsu Unohana the captain of Squad 4, one of the founding members of the Gotei 13. Fifth is Sōsuke Aizen the captain of squad 5 who is an extremely powerful combatant, well above many captain-level Soul Reapers. Sixth is Byakuya Kuchiki the captain of squad 6 and as a captain of the Gotei 13, Byakuya is extremely skilled in all forms of Soul Reaper combat. In keeping with his rank, Byakuya's abilities allow him to defeat opponents of captain-level ability without much effort. He holds the Advanced-Captain class within the Gotei 13. Seventh is Sajin Komamura the captain of Squad Seven, a member of the Werewolf Clan that was once banished to the Animal Realm and transformed to anthropomorphic wolves for committing various crimes. However, they managed to survive and eventually climbed back to the Soul Society despite retaining their half-beast forms. Originally. Eighth is Shunsui Kyōraku the captain of squad 8 who is a laid-back and flamboyant man. Ninth is Kaname Tōsen the captain of squad 9 who had been blind since birth, but was capable of using his spiritual sense to "see". Tōsen was an extremely calm and serious man. Tenth is Tōshirō Hitsugaya the captain of Squad 10 he is very fast and very deadly as well as smart. Eleventh is Kenpachi Zaraki the captain of squad 11 he has a wild and aggressive appearance, fitting with his personality. Twelfth is Mayuri Kurotsuchi the captain of squad 12 and his greatest ability is his scientific intellect. He's able to think many steps ahead of his opponents and has created numerous inventions to aid him in battle. He is also a master of Kido and has a very high level of Reiatsu. Thirteenth is Jūshirō Ukitake the captain of squad 13 and shows honor and loyalty as well as being wise. Then himself Kisuke Urahara who is a keen intellectual with an inventive streak and an uncanny ability to discern an opponent's weaknesses and attack patterns with ease. So it's no surprise he is the former captain of squad 12 and founded the Soul Reapers' Research and Development Institute. When he got to the shinobi world he needed 1 more strand of DNA and a women to have the child. He looked for a clan who was powerful and then he found Madara and asked him for a sample of his blood. Madara laughed and said" I am Madara head of the Uchiha Clan and if you want my blood you must take it in battle". Kisuke agreed but in the battle Kisuke could not land a single blow and Madara was about to finish off Kisuke when his own wife stopped him. Kisuke saw this beautiful women and he found the child's mother. Kisuke asked if he could have a little of Madaras blood and if his wife could be the mother of this child. The women said " This is a bold request considering we do not know one another's names so I will start my name is Mikoto Uchiha and this is Madara my husband". Kisuke replied "I am Kisuke Urahara and I ask for Madaras blood to make a child that is every bit as powerful as him but he would not fit in with the clan unless his mother was a part of it and this child will be very powerful. He will bring peace or destruction to the universe". Madara granted permission and everything was a success. When Sasuke was born he already had the sharingan which was unheard of a child being born with it until now. Kisuke said "You should train him first so he can learn to control the power of the Uchiha clan. At age 5 Sasuke had the Mangekyou Sharingan which is the most powerful and better than Madaras but then in training his father died of a kunai to the temple. Sasuke turned and saw another member of the clan aiming one at him and with a flash this man was cut in half. Then he started to transform into something that none of them have seen but Kisuke knew what it was it quickly performed a Kido and trapped Sasuke in place Kisuke said it was time for him to train Sasuke. He took Sasuke far from the village. When Sasuke was 15 he could turn into a hollow but not control himself. They finally went back to the village and when they got there all 5 Kages were standing there and told Sasuke that the Chunin Exams were beginning. So Sasuke went with them. Sasukes mom wanted to thank Kisuke so they had dinner. After dinner Kisuke walked Mikoto home and pulled her in for a kiss. She did not reject him. They went inside and Kisuke took his clothes off and she the same. Kisuke was making her moan and groan she was in bliss. After wards they went to sleep. When Mikoto woke up Kisuke was nowhere to be found she went outside and saw him helping the people of the village. She was so happy. They went to watch the Chunin exams. They were split into teams and Sasuke was partnered with Naruto who is not very smart and is very wild, Sakura who is skilled in healing and is smart, and Sasuke. Nobody knew who he was. The first part was a written test and 30secondes into it Sasuke stood up and said he was done. All his answers were correct and the teacher said one more question " What teammate would you sacrifice to move forward what member holds you back what member would you leave behind. Sasuke said " I would not leave them I would not sacrifice them but if they slow me down I will carry them if they are dying I will heal them but if they betray me I will not show mercy I will kill them and leave them there to rot". The instructor said "Then you pass but it is in your team's best interest not to betray you". The next part was forest of the dead they need an earth scroll and fire scroll to advance. Sasuke use his sharingan to force a team to give them both scrolls then used Amaterasu to burn the trees down so his team could advance. The final part is fighting. Sasukes first fight is with Rock Lee. Sasuke knew he could win but he wanted to see What Lee was made of. Lee attacked and attacked but couldn't land a blow and Sasuke thought if he showed how powerful he was that it would frighten the others. So with a quick kick to the ribs Lee was unable to continue the fight. The next fight was Hinata vs Neji and they both are Hyuga but Hinata is royalty. Neji used 64 palms right from the beginning this is a brutal attack because it hits all chakra points stopping the chakra flow and the final palm would kill the victim this attack is a Hyuga secret. But before he could hit Hinata with the last 4 palm strikes Sasuke took them and ended the fight because he stepped in she was disqualified then he said he wanted Neji all 5 Kages agreed. Sasuke and Neji begin. Neji told Sasuke that Hinata was weak and has no right to be alive then hit Sasuke with all 64 palm strikes and Sasuke just stood there his mom in the crowd was worried but Kisuke told her that he is not dead just irritated. She looked up and Sasuke was laughing and everyone was shocked because he should be dead. Sasuke said "I have chakra but also spirit energy but I have to use up my chakra to use it because I can't control it". So here it is feel the Uchiha power Neji feel it". The crowd could barely breathe because of Sasukes power and the Kages were worried because if he chooses to kill Neji there is nothing they can do. Sasuke continued "You are weak and have no right to be alive but that's your logic not mine if you are weak train to become stronger if you are strong then protect the weak this is my ninja way and I will protect the weak I will protect my team". He then broke Nejis hands using only his sharingan and the Kages were amazed. His mom was astonished and kissed Kisuke passionately. Sasuke saw this and laughed because he knew it would happen. He then walked up to Neji and said" I could kill you your clan your family but I suffer that loss and do not wish it on anyone the Chunin exams are not measured on whose stronger or weaker but how much heart they have and their willingness to die for what they believe." The Kages were shocked at his wisdom. Sasuke said "Neji if I killed you what would happen… there would not be peace there would only be hatred if I killed you then I would have to kill myself because I will not kill a person who is weaker than me." Before he could finish Lady Tsunade said" before you continue you should know that if you make a move to kill you will be killed by me." Sasuke said" it would not be in your best interest to try but now I warn you if you make a move to kill you will be in no condition to fight." She lunged at him with a blow to fast to dodge and to powerful to live through it and Sasuke grabbed her fist and told her that he warn her then he crushed her hand he realized what he did and shouted as he fell to the ground his mom was worried that he died but Kisuke knew it was much worse so he ran to Sasuke and saw a hollowfide mask slowly taking over and told the Kages to get every one out and evacuate but when they didn't listen he forced them out. Naruto who has the nine tails sealed within him now realized him and Sasuke are alike. Sasuke stopped turning and became himself again Naruto was amazed and ran to Sasuke Kisuke looked up and saw him running to Sasuke but the Kages showed up and said they wanted to talk to Kisuke so Kisuke said yes and told Naruto to watch over Sasuke. When the Kages started talking to Kisuke they wanted to know how Sasuke was standing after the 64 palms. Kisuke said " I did an experiment from a different world and was exiled here so I took blood from my comrades and Madaras blood and put it in Sasukes mom to make a child who could bring peace or destruction to the universe " Tsunade said " this child is a danger to all of us and has to be dealt with" but before she could finish he interrupted and said " you would be a fool to try killing him because with your power compared to his you're not in the same league as Sasuke and he told you not to make a move but you temper got the better of you" Sasuke entered the room and his chakra was coming back he healed Tsunades hand and apologized he said " when I use my spirit energy it starts to take over and I turn into something worse I can't control it that well please forgive me." She told him she forgave him. She said it was time for the next fight. Naruto vs Sasuke they were in the arena and it was silent Sasuke just stood there so Naruto kept attacking and attacking then he landed a kick that sent Sasuke flying across the arena Sasuke stood up and saw Naruto out of breath and said " now it's my turn" Naruto used shadow clone jutsu and then there was over one thousand of him Sasuke used Amaterasu and beat all of them then put Naruto out for the count but Naruto stood up and said " I never quit I never back down and I always keep my word so what if your more powerful so what if your more skilled" before he finished he fell but Sasuke caught him and brought him to the hospital. People ignored Sasuke from then on no one noticed him but Naruto. Sasuke walked around a corner and saw Hinata when he tried walking by she asked him if she could talk to him he agreed. She said "thank you for saving me and my father wants to speak with you." She sounded sad so Sasuke agreed and went with Hinata. Her father said "thank you for saving my weak and pathetic daughter she is a disgrace to our clan." Before he finished Sasuke said "shut up" and his spirit energy was bursting out lady Tsunade showed up and asked why he was getting hyped up "he said a father should not talk like that a father is there to protect and help his children" Hinatas Father stood up and rushed towards Sasuke and Sasukes spirit energy was getting worse her father hit Sasuke and Sasuke ran before the hollow came out. Naruto saw what happened and ran after him. Tsunade told Hinata to leave and her father said "you are the Hokage and yet you just let him run". She said "if he didn't run he would have killed you so here's a warning you lay your hands on him again." She couldn't finish because Kisuke cut his hand off. Then said "next time it will be your head he is my son and I will protect him even if I costs me my life." Kisuke and Tsunade left. Naruto caught up to Sasuke who was starting to turn Naruto tried to calm him but couldn't. Hinata showed up and yelled Sasukes name. Sasuke returned to himself. Hinata said "why did you run and thanks for standing up for me". Sasuke said "I didn't want to hurt you by killing your father". His words were cold and showed the truth which scared Naruto and Hinata. Hinata gave him a kiss and said "I guess I will live with you". Sasuke said "I would like that Hinata". Sasuke and Hinata went to his house and Kisuke said "hi I am Kisuke Urahara and you must be Hinata nice to meet you and I took the liberty of inviting your father". Sasuke asked why? Then Hinatas father showed up and Sasuke noticed his hand was gone and from the cut he knew it was Kisuke who did it. Hinata was shy but her dad said "you are to live here and never come back home". Then he left. Hinata started to cry and said "thank you for letting me live here" Sasuke gave her a kiss and said "it is not a problem Hinata". They went to Sasukes room and went to bed. The next day Hinata was gone and was training with Kisuke. Sasukes mom said "you love her…. don't you Sasuke". Sasuke said "yes and I would give my life to save hers".


End file.
